


You Promise?

by DebonaireFrogs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Kids being cute, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebonaireFrogs/pseuds/DebonaireFrogs
Summary: Schoolmates Chiaki and Hajime have been hearing a rumor about a strange boy that lives in a big house all by himself. Who could he be?





	You Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an exchange on tumblr, but a re-edited version! hope you enjoy! kudos appreciated~

It was Chiaki’s idea to go greet him first.

  
There was a house on the way home from school. It was large and imposing, the type of house a rich person would probably have. There was a gate around the property as well with what mom likes to call “privacy bushes” ensconcing the entire thing. As a result, it was hard to even get a peak inside.

  
But we found a hole in their defenses, a little spot with a bit of rot that made a peeping hole. I was curious, as any kid my age would be, and looked inside with Chiaki pressing against me. I chose to ignore the butterflies in my stomach at the closeness.

  
Nothing really special caught my eye until I heard Chiaki whisper in my ear, a hushed mixture of wonder and curiosity.

  
I looked to what had garnered her attention. Almost behind the imposing tree that stood in the yard was a boy, probably around our age, reading a plump book. It wasn’t like I was particularly shocked to see another person there, it was just his appearance was abnormal.

  
His hair was quite frankly a mess, wavy and curling in on itself, like he hadn’t brushed in a good while. The paleness of his hair only made his skin seem that much sallower.

  
My cheeks warmed as Chiaki bumped her hip into mine.

  
“Hajime, he’s so cute, isn’t he?”

  
I swallowed dryly and nodded three times. Once to let her know I was listening. Twice to show I agreed. Third for enthusiasm.

  
We looked on a couple more minutes before something occurred to me.

  
“Aren’t we, uh, being a little creepy? You know, watching him like this?”

  
Chiaki tore her eyes away for a moment and tapped her chin in thought.

  
“Probably, we should go…I think.”

  
We each gave one more look before we headed further up the sidewalk. We were both lost in thought. Probably with the same questions circling through our heads.

  
_Who was that?_

A weeks’ worth of evenings passed and a rule was established because we were noisy people apparently. We would walk by the rich house, go to the sickly bush just on the side of the house, and peep in on the boy. But only for five minutes, because if it was just for five minutes then it didn’t make us creeps. Or at least that was the reasoning we had.

  
The boy was always there. Under the tree and seated on a little white blanket, reading a different thick book each day.

  
There was something… unusual about him. Something we couldn’t just leave alone.

  
It was lunch break on one particularly plain day and Chiaki was seated across me as always but with a far-off look in her eyes. It wasn’t the usual sleepy daze. Around the fourth time I watched her miss her mouth with a bit of oncoming food, I decided to say something.

  
“Chiaki, is something wrong?” I said as I waved my hand in front of her face which seemed to snap her out of it.

  
“Nothing’s wrong… just thinking.” She said cryptically, managing to finally procure some food.

  
I motioned for her to continue. “About?”

  
Chiaki points her fork towards the empty seat to my left. The seat that has been empty since the beginning of the school year. Sure, there were lots of rumors about why it was always empty and the teachers didn’t have much to say about it either but Chiaki never seemed to care about much of anything of that sort. At least when it wasn’t a video game.

  
“I was thinking about…that boy and how we’ve never seen him, right? So, he could probably be the person who sits there.”

  
I nodded and thought about it. It made sense, I surmised. I mean he did look to be around our age and out of all the things I’ve heard about the kid who is supposed to sit here, the most plausible one was that they were just sick. The boy sort of had a sickly aura about him. His skin looked too pale to be healthy.

  
“Maybe so,” I say slowly, also a bit lost in thought. I wonder if he’s been getting all of our assignments sent to him?

  
“Hajime, I have an idea…I think.”

  
_You think you have an idea…?_ I thought with a small smile.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“We should go say hi to him…instead of just staring at him.” She said with a dose of determination. “We should see if he wants to be friends with us.”

  
It was strange to see her so fired up about something that wasn’t a video game but I could understand her enthusiasm. Solve a semester long mystery and make a friend.

  
“I think that’s a good idea.” I say in agreement.

  
We also won’t be creeps anymore…not that we were in the first place.

  
Chiaki seemed happy that I agreed with her and settled down with her game console.

  
“Right…we’ll do it this evening.”

  
I was a bit startled. _So soon!?_

  
There wasn’t much precedence in how we approached this situation. Or at least in how Chiaki did. We took our usual way home and ventured to the now familiar gap. She stuck her face through the bars and before I could stop her, she called out. “Hey!”

  
The boy immediately stopped and looked over, confusion muddling that serene face we always saw. It was sort of like a painting coming to life in that moment. Surreal but also very real at the same time.

  
Chiaki tried again, smiling through the bars. “Hey! Do you want to be friends?”

  
It was a moment before the boy scrambled up from his seats and looked at us with flushed cheeks. “Y-yes!”

  
That was how we “officially” met Nagito Komaeda.

* * *

It was another lazy evening, where we were once again curled up on that familiar white blanket. Chiaki was playing a game as usual and I was struggling through math homework.

  
Nagito smiled pleasantly down at me, a book in his lap. “Do want some help Hajime?”

  
It had been a month since we had first spoke to Nagito and we became acquainted. But it really felt like we had known him a lot longer somehow, in a weird way. At the same time though, we didn’t know much about him because he didn’t really like answering personal questions. Chiaki and I didn’t mind though, it didn’t really matter if he was the missing kid in our class or not. We were just glad to be around him. Nagito was like our personal secret.

  
We were friends in the easy way that kids are.

  
“Are you any good at math?” I ask incredulously.

  
He laughed brightly. “Fairly, it’s my favorite subject.” Nagito went on to talk about the beautiful way numbers went together but I wasn’t really listening. I was stuck on the way his face looked when he talked about something he enjoyed, the way his lips would curl ever so slightly and his eyes crinkle in the way when someone is happy.

  
I didn’t really know I could be this poetic or sentimental. But maybe all the books Nagito lends us and insists on us reading has helped beef up my vocabulary.

  
It was at that moment Chiaki groaned and raised up. “I don’t get it…” she said, scowling at the screen.

  
Nagito glanced over at her and tilted his head. “Get what?”

  
“This,” she shoved her console close to our faces and on the screen was a crying bride and a big “Game Over” slapped across the picture. “I’m not very good at these types of games…”

  
Ah, it must have been a dating sim. Chiaki was notoriously bad at those.

  
“Why do you keep playing them then?” I ask, shoving my homework into my bag. I decided that math can wait till that last possible moment like usual. “What’s this one even about?”

  
Chiaki puffed up her cheeks and stared down at the console again. “Because I want to be good at them… and it’s about these three ladies who want to get married to the protagonist before the monochromatic bear blows up the world.” She thumbed at the joy stick a few times dejectedly.

  
Nagito patted her leg and smiled at her. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get better at these types of games someday.”

  
I let out a short laugh. “I don’t know, she’s pretty bad at them,” I say teasingly which elicited a light punch from Chiaki.

  
“Ah! I have an idea!” Nagito said and ushered us up on our feet. We both looked on in puzzlement as he grabbed the blanket off the ground and dusted it off.

  
“Maybe you’ll get better…” he said draping the cloth over Chiaki’s head. “With some practice!” He said with a little flourish of the hands.

  
Chiaki blushed a little and pulled at the thin cloth. “You want to practice having a wedding…?”

  
Nagito nodded, fidgeting with his hands. “It might help, I could be the minister and Hajime could be the groom.”

  
I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of being in a wedding, even a pretend one. But the idea just didn’t feel right somehow.

  
Chiaki seemed to consider this but shook her head. “No, that’s not right…”

  
Nagito seemed to falter a little bit. “O-oh I guess it was sort of a dumb idea-“ he started before Chiaki placed the fabric across his head.

  
“It’s not a dumb idea…I just feel like you would be a better bride.” Chiaki smiled tenderly at him. “Yep, Nagito is a beautiful bride, don’t you think so Hajime?”

  
I nodded in an instant, struck by how pretty Nagito was at that moment.

  
Nagito seemed speechless for a second before his face turned a bright red, all the way to his ears, that only seemed highlighted by pale features and the blanket. But then he broke into a smile.

  
“Yep, me and Hajime will both be your grooms.” Chiaki seemed pleased with her idea. “Nobody will be left out and we can all be together.”

  
I wanted to tell Chiaki this was probably why she was bad at dating sims but I couldn’t help but be happy with the idea as well.

  
“How about we make a promise? That we’ll always stay together no matter what happens.” I say through the happy atmosphere. I was just overcome with the feeling of wanting this moment to last forever that I couldn’t help but voice my thoughts.

  
There wasn’t any hesitation on their part. They both nodded so fast I thought they were going to hurt something.

  
We smiled at one another and Nagito added quietly. “It’s a promise.”

  
It felt like nothing could break that promise. But a few days later, someone told us about that house we were always visiting. You know what they said?

  
A kid named Nagito Komaeda died there a while back.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that sometime later they go back to fulfill their promise.


End file.
